Só o tempo
by Melantha Spade
Summary: Existem respostas que só o tempo é capaz de conceder...


**_Só o tempo_**

Contemplavam o castelo, no momento iluminado pela bela coloração alaranjada do por do sol. Quase pronto, assim como o sonho daquelas quatro pessoas de mudar o mundo e providenciar para aqueles que tinham dons especiais o lugar ideal para descobrir seu potencial e usá-lo ao máximo. Os jovens não precisariam mais temer seus poderes e se esconder. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts os acolheria de braços abertos enquanto estivessem dispostos a aprender.

Era uma visão emocionante para os quatro. Helga soluçava ao envolver Rowena em um firme abraço, tentando esconder seu rosto no ombro dela. Lágrimas de alegria acompanhadas por soluços altos de alívio, pois o que construíam juntos era muito mais que uma simples escola. Era um marco que dividiria a história do mundo mágico.

Godric Gryffindor apenas sorriu diante da cena das duas mulheres, compreensivo. Ele mesmo sentira os olhos úmidos de orgulho ao contemplar o castelo, porém conseguia manter em seu interior esses sentimentos. Salazar pareia indiferente aos sentimentos de seus companheiros, apenas contemplando o local com seus olhos cor de esmeralda, muito vivos naquele rosto incrivelmente pálido emoldurado por cabelos negros muito longos e um tanto ondulados, descendo por seus ombros como serpentes macias.

Quando finalmente os últimos raios de sol desapareceram, mergulhando tudo na escuridão, cada Fundador foi para um lado. Precisavam descansar ou lidar com seus próprios assuntos. Slytherin foi o primeiro a desaparecer em meio as árvores, andando silenciosamente até a construção imponente e adentrando-a. Seguiu até aquele que um dia seria o salão principal, quase terminado naquele momento. Retirou o pesado casaco negro de gola branca peluda que utilizava e largou-o no chão mais ao final do aposento, sentando-se nele e contemplando o salão vazio.

A sensação era agradável. Imaginava-se sentado em uma cadeira imponente - algo parecido ao trono de um rei, se pudesse escolher -, observando os rostos ansiosos de alunos sedentos por conhecimento. Jovens de sangue puro que, como ele, fariam tudo o que fosse necessário para obter aquilo que desejassem. A idéia o agradava ao ponto de sentir orgulho de alunos que sequer existiam ainda.

Os pensamentos o faziam sorrir. Slytherin era um homem de belas feições, de traços um pouco femininos que passavam uma impressão de delicadeza. Seu rosto era fino, seu maxilar um pouco quadrado, seus lábios em um formato simplesmente perfeito, assim como suas sobrancelhas finas. Suas vestes longas de um tom escuro de verde com botões prateados o tornavam a imagem da Casa que estava fundando na escola. Principalmente aqueles olhos astutos, exatamente como as serpentes de que ele tanto gostava.

Percebeu um som baixo e um movimento suave ao seu lado e logo uma serpente deslizava para fora da manga do casaco no chão, embora ela não parecesse estar ali há segundos atrás. Ele aproximou a mão dela, acariciando-a debaixo da cabeça como se fosse apenas uma criatura inofensiva, trazendo-a para o próprio ombro, onde se acomodou silenciosamente.

_- O futuro do nosso mundo será construído dentro dessas paredes, Belladonna. Consegue imaginar?_

Os olhos da serpente esquadrinharam o lugar como se procurasse por algo de impressionante no aposento vazio, mas ao constatar que nada havia ali ela logo voltou a olhar para Salazar. Ele apenas sorriu com compreensão - algo tão raro naquela criatura arrogante e indiferente -, não ofendido pela criatura rastejante não compartilhar de sua avançada visão do futuro.

_- Talvez precise de uma ajuda..._

Tirando a varinha de algum lugar das vestes verdes Salazar a moveu de forma graciosa, fazendo algumas faíscas prateadas saíram da ponta de sua varinha, batendo no teto e parecendo se grudar ali, tornando-se estrelas em um céu escuro. O teto do salão simplesmente tinha desaparecido. Com outro aceno quatro mesas grandes apareceram, onde imaginava que os alunos iriam sentar-se para as refeições. Pouco daquela visão era diferente de como seria o salão do futuro, ela apenas seria um pouco mais alegre do que o visual que Slytherin produzira.

Um novo aceno e velas flutuantes apareceram, mas sua iluminação era sinistra. As chamas verdes dançavam produzindo sombras disformes, iluminando quase nada o ambiente. Mas Salazar gostava do efeito. Algo nas coisas obscuras o atraía inexplicavelmente. O sorriso voltou a seus lábios, mas era o tipo de sorriso que faria uma pessoa normal tremer de medo. A serpente em seu pescoço moveu-se para se aninhar melhor nele, mas ele teve a impressão que ela também sorria - se é que serpentes podiam sorrir.

Aquele momento de intimidade foi destruído quando as chamas esverdeadas deram lugar a chamas normais e a claridade se espalhou pelo ambiente, enquanto Godric Gryffindor entrava no salão com um sorriso de dentes brancos, os cabelos de um ruivo vivo brilhando na iluminação das velas, assim como os detalhes dourados de suas vestes vermelhas.

Seus passos faziam muito barulho enquanto andava, diferente de Salazar que era tão silencioso. Os calorosos olhos cor de mel encararam os olhos verdes cheios de indiferença e por um minuto nenhum dos dois disse nada. Na hora de quebrar o silêncio foi Gryffindor quem deu o primeiro passo, enquanto sentava ao lado do amigo.

_- Gostei da idéia do teto enfeitiçado e das velas flutuantes. _

O tom de voz do ruivo era caloroso. Salazar sempre fora seu melhor amigo, ainda que fossem incrivelmente diferentes um do outro. Salazar não sorriu, mas não pareceu tão incomodado com sua presença naquele momento. O elogio acariciou o ego do fundador de Sonserina, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Muito menos agradeceu.

_- Acho que podemos manter assim. Talvez adicionar algumas coisas, como as ampulhetas com a pontuação das casas naquele canto. E é claro, a mesa dos professores aqui mesmo. Talvez pendurar nossos brasões aqui para adicionar um pouco de..._

_- Godric._

O chamado do outro o deteve, fazendo com que o ruivo o olhasse curiosamente por um longo momento, aguardando para ouvir o que ele teria a dizer, embora já soubesse que seria reprimido por falar demais. Constantemente o amigo lhe ordenava que parasse de tagarelar, não que Gryffindor conseguisse ficar quieto por muito tempo.

_- Não estrague o momento._

Após dizer isso Slytherin afastou a roupa, deixando seu ombro pálido a mostra, e a serpente entrou por sua roupa, desaparecendo em algum lugar de seu braço. Depois disso Salazar inclinou o corpo para o lado até que sua cabeça encostasse-se ao ombro de Godric. Dessa vez o ruivo não ousou quebrar o silêncio.

O mesmo pensamento cruzou as mentes dos dois Fundadores enquanto contemplavam o salão vazio. Os alunos de suas casas seriam como eles? Conseguiriam tornarem-se amigos mesmo com a rivalidade e com suas personalidades tão opostas? Gryffindor achava que era perfeitamente possível. Salazar duvidava seriamente que seus alunos aturassem os leõezinhos tagarelas e desmiolados.

Só o tempo traria aquelas respostas e isso era algo que, não sabiam ainda, não teriam lado a lado.


End file.
